1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organic light-emitting display devices and electronic devices including the same, and more particularly, to organic light-emitting display devices having a function of buffering external impacts so as to improve resistance to impact, and electronic devices including the organic light-emitting display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat display devices may be classified into an emissive type and a non-emissive type. Examples of the emissive type display devices are flat cathode ray tubes, plasma display panels (PDPs), electroluminescent devices, and light emitting diodes. Examples of the non-emissive type display devices are liquid crystal displays (LCDs). In this case, the electroluminescent devices have wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and rapid response speeds, and thus they have recently been highlighted as next generation display devices. Such an electroluminescent device may be an inorganic electroluminescent device or an organic electroluminescent device according to the materials used to form the emissive layer.
The organic electroluminescent device is a self-luminous display which electrically excites fluorescent organic compounds and emits light, and it has been highlighted as a next generation display device which may be driven with a low voltage, is easily made to be thin, has a wide viewing angle, and has a rapid response speed.
The organic electroluminescent device includes an emissive layer which is formed of an organic material and interposed between an anode and a cathode. As an anode voltage and a cathode voltage are respectively applied to the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the emissive layer through a hole transport layer and electrons move from the cathode to the emissive layer through an electron transport layer so as to recombine with each other in the emissive layer and form excitons. As the excitons change from an excited state to a ground state, fluorescent molecules of the emissive layer radiate, thereby forming an image. In a full-color type organic electroluminescent device, pixels which emit red R, green G, and blue B light are included so as to realize a full color spectrum.
In general, an organic light emitting display device includes a panel assembly in which an organic electroluminescent device is included, a housing accommodating the panel assembly, and a printed circuit board electrically connected to the panel assembly via a flexible circuit board.